


Scent of Old Books and Something Else Tantalising (SoOBaSET) Note Chapters

by emjrabbitwolf



Series: SoOBaSET [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Descriptions of characters, Notes, Other, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjrabbitwolf/pseuds/emjrabbitwolf
Summary: Notes to go along with the main story to fill in any gaps





	1. Welcome

Welcome to the Notes chapters to provide my reader with a modified version of the note I’m using to create my AU Harry Potter story, Scent of Old Books and Something Else Tantalising or SoOBaSET for short.

Hopefully some of you will find it useful and maybe even let me now any discrepancies or information I should add.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeline of events with dates and details

To help my readers (and myself!) follow along with events that are both cannon and from my AU, I’ve created this time line.  
Hopefully everyone will be able to understand all the events that are occurring.  
There might be events listed here that have not been detailed in the main storyline. Some will appear as footnotes, others will feature in bonus chapters, whilst some might not be covered directly at all.  
The timeline will be regularly updated as events occur in my story. When I update this I’ll put a note in my main storyline chapter notes.

**_August 1995_**   
\- 17th Thursday thunderstorm over London - not entirely accurate, as heatwave in UK at that time, but heatwaves can have serious lightning storms as a result  
\- 26th Saturday Dolores Umbridge’s Birthday (year unknown)  
\- 31st Thursday Sturgis Podmore caught trespassing and attempted theft at Ministry of Magic  
\- Albus Dumbledore’s 114th Birthday (1881 day unknown)  
 ** _September 1995_**  
\- 1st Friday Return to Hogwarts 5th Year  
\- 4th Monday (W1) Classes start  
\- 4th Monday Double Potions, Severus notices Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco and Blaise all Presented  
 ~~\- 4th Monday Harry blows up in DADA - in books~~  
\- 5th Tuesday Poppy begins slowly screening 6th and 7th years to get accurate alpha and omega numbers   
\- 6th Wednesday Hermione starts her impromptu study groups  
\- 6th Wednesday Hermione & Draco Prefects patrol  
\- 6th Wednesday First meeting between Severus, Draco and Hermione to talk  
\- 6th Wednesday Hermione and Harry argue over using the Map to check up on her  
\- 7th Thursday Harry blows up in DADA has first detention with Umbridge - not quite the same as in the book, but works better date wise  
\- 7th Thursday Severus sends Hermione a note about 1-to-1 training  
\- 8th Friday Full Moon (99%)*  
\- 8th Friday Hermione finds out Luna is an omega during study group  
\- 8th Friday Harry has detention with Umbridge  
\- 8th Friday Hermione and Ron Prefect Patrol  
\- 8th Gryffindor (and Slytherin) Quidditch tryouts  
\- 8th Friday Draco confirms the Severus that Hermione interested in private training  
\- 9th Saturday Full Moon (100%)*  
\- 9th Saturday Hermione and Severus meet in the rain and talk  
\- 9th Saturday Harry sends a message to Sirius via Hedwig  
\- 9th Saturday Harry meets Cho in the owlery by coincidence  
\- 9th Saturday Harry has run in with Filtch over suspected dung bomb order  
\- 9th Saturday Daily Prophet has stories on Sirius Black and Sturgis Podmore  
\- 9th Saturday Harry and Ron have extra quidditch training after breakfast  
\- 10th Sunday Full Moon (98%)*  
\- 10th Sunday Hermione goes off ALL suppressants, medication and potions  
\- 10th Sunday Ron receives message from Percy via Hermes   
\- 10th Sunday Sirius floo calls Harry in Gryffindor common Room  
\- 11th Monday (W2)  
\- 11th Monday Umbridge made Hogwarts High Inquisitor (will update chapters to reflex this)  
\- 11th Monday Harry receives Potions homework with poor grade  
\- 11th Monday Umbridge sits in on Divinations  
\- 11th Monday Harry received more detentions with Umbridge  
\- 12th Tuesday Umbridge sit in on Transfigurations  
\- 12th Tuesday Harry becomes angry after detention returning about midnight.  
\- 12th Tuesday Hermione treats Harry’s hand and the trio talk about Defence training for first time  
\- 14th Thursday Hermione & Draco Prefects patrol  
\- 16th Saturday Hermione and Ron Prefect Patrol - Ron complains a lot  
\- 18th Monday (W3)  
\- 18th Monday Umbridge puts out Educational Decrees (we have to get 22 before October!)  
\- 19th Tuesday Hermione Granger’s 16th (17th) Birthday (1979)  
\- 22nd Friday Hermione & Draco Prefects patrol - supposed to meet Severus to talk about training but events lead to it being cancelled  
\- 22nd Friday Harry Potter’s First True Rut (Voldemort influenced) starts  
\- 22nd Friday Hermione’s Maiden True Heat starts  
\- 22nd Friday Fred sent into pseudo Rut due to Hermione’s Heat  
\- 22nd Friday Severus and Draco send Hermione to the Heat room - leave cloak and robe behind  
\- 22nd Friday Harry has an altercation with Fred  
\- 22nd Friday Harry, Fred and Neville sent to Infirmary by McGonagall  
\- 22nd Friday McCormac in Infirmary from side effect of dare gone wrong, for second time  
\- 22nd Friday Severus and Draco both take special Black Brew potion to prevent pseudo rut  
\- 23rd Saturday Hermione, Fred and George in Heat room - plus a random Ravenclaw and mate  
\- 23rd Saturday Harry in Infirmary - Potioned  
\- 23rd Saturday Severus and Draco sleep late from oily Black Brew  
\- 23rd Saturday Neville and Ron argue over Hermione’s omega status  
\- 24th Sunday Hermione, Fred and George in Heat room - plus a random Ravenclaw and mate  
\- 24th Sunday Harry in Infirmary - Potioned  
\- 24th Sunday Umbridge visits Severus about brewing requests  
\- 24the Sunday Draco cornered by Neville and Ron about Hermione  
\- 24th Sunday Hermione and Ron Prefect Patrol - Hermione in Heat Room and Ron barely did patrol  
\- 25th Monday (W4)  
\- 25th Monday Harry released from Infirmary  
\- 25th Monday Hermione, Fred and George in Heat room - plus a random Ravenclaw and mate   
\- 25th Monday Harry talks with Neville. Suffering odd dreams  
\- 25th Monday Umbridge puts out Educational Decrees (we have to get 22 before October!)  
\- 26th Tuesday Hermione, Fred and George in Heat room but waning  
\- 27th Wednesday Hermione, Fred ad George leave Heat room during 1st period   
\- 27th Wednesday Hermione, Fred and George have ‘after heat/rut’ meeting with McGonogall  
\- 27th Wednesday Hermione, Harry and Ron discuss learning Defence privately   
\- 28th Thursday Hermione returns to class  
\- 28th Thursday Hermione and Draco meet to discuss their ‘Arithmancy’ project  
\- 28th Thursday Harry detention with Umbridge. Hand treated by Hermione afterwards again  
\- 28th Thursday McGonagall has information delivered to Hermione regarding claim prevention and heats  
\- 29th Friday Hermione visits Severus whilst Harry, Ron ad Draco attend their individual quidditch practise sessions  
\- 30th Saturday Hogsmede weekend  
\- 30th Saturday Meeting in Hogshead about defence group  
\- 30th Saturday Hermione & Draco Prefects patrol  
\- 30th Saturday Hermione returns Severus’ robes and Draco’s cloak  
\- 30th Saturday Draco takes himself in hand in a cupboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> Updated; 9th March 2019


	3. Timetables

**Class Timetables**

Playing around with class lengths and durations to provide a more uniform timetable.  
In various references the classes aren’t uniform in duration or occurrence, but to aid my story I’ve made them more structured.

Each class is 45 minutes in length.  
There are 5 minute breaks between each period, except second and third which is 10 minutes, to allow students time to transverse the castle and grounds.  
When a class is a double 5 minute break period is incorporated into the lessons time as such the following apply;  
Single class lasts 45 minutes  
Double class lasts 95 minutes

Staff have the ability to keep students back, after the bell as long as it will not heavily impact other lessons or meal times.

\- Second period classes can be kept for up to 5 minutes, cutting into break period.  
\- Fourth period classes can be kept back up to 10 minutes, cutting into lunch period.  
\- Seventh period classes can be kept back up to 30 minutes, cutting into time before dinner.  
\- Keeping a student longer than this or out-with these situations, requires the issue of a detention notice.

Detentions must start after 5pm on weekdays but can be at any time on weekends.  
Detentions can last beyond curfew but staff are required to issue passes explaining this to prevent punishing a punishment.

Astrology practicals are weather dependant and can be carried out during any time scheduled for that year group.  
In theory this allows students to work around Quidditch practise and detentions.

Staff are required to keep office hours during the week. Which days they offer varies per individual.  
\- Some staff offer additional hours over their weekends.  
\- Only Head’s of Houses (HoHs) are required to be available at weekends.

Curfew is the time during which students are required to be in their House areas.  
Curfew is staggered by year group.  
\- 1st through 5th Years are required to be in their dorms from 9.00pm till 6.00am  
\- 6th and 7th Years are required to be in their dorms from 10.00pm till 6.00am  
\- Head students, prefects and detention attendants can be put beyond this.

Staff may provide younger students with passes to be out during curfew for certain pursuits  
Examples  
\- a 1st Year Quidditch member needing to attend a later training session and unlikely to reach the dorm by 9.00pm  
\- a student requiring additional time to research in the library which shuts at 9.45pm  
\- a student directly helping staff  
\- a student needing to seek medical assistance  
\- a student needs to carry out an activity at a specific time as part of sanctioned working

Some staff might impose a common room curfew, whereby all students must be in their bed chambers by a certain time.

Students can be out prior to breakfast being served to allow for study, exercise and/or training.

 **Year 5 1995-1996 Information**  
Hermione took total of 10 OWLs; Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Astrology, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy (dropped Divination and Muggle Studies)  
To allow Hermione and Draco to take Arithmancy together AND Draco to attend the 5th year Divination class I’ve played around with the time table a bit.

Harry & Ron took 10 OWLs, Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Astrology, Herbology, Divination, Muggle Studies - didn’t pass them all

Weekly lesson sessions total 5 x 7 = 35  
Potions 4  
Transfiguration 4  
Charms 4  
DADA 4  
Herbology 4  
Divination/Arithmancy 3  
Care for Magical Creatures 3  
Astrology 3 + 1 practical  
History of Magic 3  
Muggle Studies/Ancient Runes 3

  


| Monday | Tuesday | Wednesday | Thursday | Friday | Saturday | Sunday  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Curfew Ends 6.00am | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | No quidditch practise  
Breakfast 7.00am-9.00am | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | Later from 7.30am till 10.30am | Later from 7.30am till 10.30am  
1st 9.05am-9.50am |  History of magic | Charms | Divination (with S) (Hr Ancient Runes) | DADA (with S) | Care of Magical creatures (with S) | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | No Quidditch practise  
Break 9.50am-9.55am | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | Hogsmeade Depart 10.00am |   
2nd 9.55am-10.40am | History of Magic | Charms | Muggle Studies (Hr & D Arithmancy) | DADA (with S) | Transfiguration | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | No Quidditch practise  
Break 10.40am-10.50am | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** |  |   
3rd 10.50am-11.35am | Potions (with S) | Transfiguration | Herbology | Charms | Muggle Studies (Hr & D Arithmancy) | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | No Quidditch practise  
Break 11.35am-11.40am | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** |  |   
4th 11.40am-12.25pm | Potions (with S) | Transfiguration | Herbology | Muggle Studies (Hr & D Arithmancy) | History of magic | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min block |   
Lunch 12.30pm-1.30pm | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | Later 12.30pm-2.00pm | Later 12.30pm-2.00pm  
5th 1.35pm-2.20pm | Divination (with S) (Hr Ancient Runes) | Care of Magical Creatures (with S) | Transfiguration | Divination (with S) (Hr Ancient Runes) | Charms | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks |   
Break 2.20pm-2.25pm | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** |  |   
6th 2.25pm-3.10pm | DADA (with S) | Herbology | Care of Magical Creatures (with S) | Potions (with S) | Astrology (with H) | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Quidditch games played from 2.30pm  
Break 3.10pm-3.15pm | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** | ******** |  |   
7th 3.15pm-4.00pm | DADA (with S) | Herbology | Astrology (with H) | Potions (with S) | Astrology (with H) | Extra Quidditch practise in 90min blocks | Quidditch games till Snitch caught or 5.00pm  
Dinner 4.30pm-6.00pm  | ********  | ********  | ********  | ********  | ********  | Hogsmeade Return by 4.30pm Dinner 5.00pm-6.30pm | Dinner 5.30pm-7.00pm  
Office hours (6-9pm) Detentions (5pm-12am) | Astrology practical 1st yrs 6.05pm-6.50pm 2nd yrs 6.55pm-7.40pm 3rd yrs 7.45pm-8.30pm | Astrology practical 1st yrs 6.05pm-6.50pm 2nd yrs 6.55pm-7.40pm 3rd yrs 7.45pm-8.30pm | Astrology practical 4th yrs 6.05pm-7.05pm 5th yrs 7.10pm-8.10pm | Astrology practical 4th yrs 6.05pm-7.05pm 5th yrs 7.10pm-8.10pm | Astrology practical 6th yrs 6.05pm-7.20pm 7th yrs 7.25pm-8.40pm | No standard office hours! HoH ONLY | No standard office hours! HoH ONLY  
Quidditch (5.15-6.45pm or 7-8.30pm) | Gryffindor / Ravenclaw | Slytherin / Hufflepuff | Gryffindor / Hufflepuff | Ravenclaw / Slytherin | Slytherin / Gryffindor | Hufflepuff / Ravenclaw | No Quidditch practise  
Curfew 1st-5th Yrs 9.00pm 6th & 7th Yrs 10.00pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm | Prefect rounds 9.30pm-10.30pm  
  
_5th Year Notes_  
1st year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Mondays  
1st year Gryffindor/Slytherin Tuesdays first period  
7th year Gryffindor Fred & George Herbology 1st thing Monday  
7th year Gryffindor Fred & George Charms before lunch Monday 


End file.
